


Mesmerizing

by CoffeeKitten



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Jongup is solo, post B.A.P, post Himchan in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: Just a quick little drabble. This is after Himchan and Yongguk have been in the army. Himchan is the MC for Jongup's solo showcase.





	

Mesmerizing. That was the only word that came close to describing the way Moon Jongup moved his body to the music. The way each muscle flowed and how each position locked with the beats blurred out the rest of the room. All reality focused on the boy dancing on the stage.

Himchan sat in the wings staring proudly. Things had changed drastically in the years he’d been in the army but at least this one thing remained constant. Jongup was amazing. He felt his heart begin to swell and tears threatened in his eyes as the song came to a close and Jongup gracefully slid into his final pose.

The world erupted in cheers and suddenly Himchan remembered there were other people around him. He hastily dabbed at his eyes with the back of his hand and stepped out to address the crowd and Jongup.

“Wow!” Himchan clapped as he approached center stage where Jongup was standing and bowing to the fans. His face was stretched in a wide grin. “Jongup has really gotten better since I last saw him. I didn’t think that was possible!”

Jongup chuckled and looked down. Himchan embraced him warmly before turning to the audience. “Don’t you think he’s just extraordinary?” The audience cheered loudly. “I must say I’m really proud to MC our Jonguppie’s solo showcase. I wasn’t here for the first one, but I watched it online. He’s grown up a lot since B.A.P. We’re all very proud of him.”

Himchan felt Jongup grip his wrist. He turned to see Jongup looking away from the crowd and trying to hold back tears.

“He’s worked very hard for this album, so please love it a lot. I hope that our Babyz will continue to sort Jongup through all of his promotions.” The grip on Himchan’s wrist tightened. “I know Daehyun and Youngjae are cheering from wherever they are right now, and Yongguk wanted me to wish him luck with this album. We’re very proud.”

Before he could say anymore Jongup wrapped his arms around the elder and squeezed tightly. He buried his face in Himchan’s chest as tears slid down his cheeks. Himchan stroked the back of his neck comfortingly as the audience cheered.

“Thank you, hyung. Thank you for being here.” Jongup wasn’t wearing a mic so Himchan was the only one who could hear his soft voice. “I missed you so much. I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I missed you too.”


End file.
